


Things That Occur In Barcelona

by L_C_Weary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (these tags may not fit into one fic in your opinion but they can believe me), Cat Sculpture, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Trip - Freeform, True Love, cheesy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Seven years after their first visit to Barcelona, Otabek suggested they could go back for a little holiday in spring, Yuri also got an excellent idea.





	Things That Occur In Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophieistrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieistrash/gifts).



> So. Background story.
> 
> Most importantly, this is the birthday gift to my dearest friend, my fanfiction queen, Sophie. I'm not creative enough to create something new you for you, BUT. This fic contains stuff you adore (as well as Yuri Plisetsky), cats and Otayuri. I love you, my coconut bean, be as sassy as you were.
> 
> (I haven't checked it, but I'm sure, I'm not the first one to write about this cat sculpture in Barcelona, people who know the city better, probably already did that. Still, when I visited the city that was my first thought, upon seeing this sight.)
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

There was a soft drizzle in the air as they walk down the Paral·lel from their hotel to Beka's secret destination. In their approximately four years together Yuri got used to it. Beka got a funny kind of kick out of planning mysterious dates for them or finding silly yet heart-felt gift for his friends. It was one of his unique ways to care so deeply for the humans surroundings him. It was adventurous and careful, which was often how Yuri described Beka. Mila used the word cute, but that was something Yuri refused to do. He, instead, was fonder of the expression cool.

It was a perfect example of how Yuri was not the man of words. He could rant for hours about something petty he got frustrated about, however expression his own emotions, his fears, his state of mind never came easy to him.

People believed Otabek was like that, someone who rarely know what he wanted to say, that's why he was so reserved. In reality he knew his way around words, he was honest and on occasions even bold, he never spoke with hidden intent. That's said there were situation when Yuri felt like he was dating a mute, who refused to learn any other way of communication.

Nevertheless it was Beka who involuntary taught him how silence could be peaceful and not awkward, relaxing and not that kind of I-would-honestly-look-anywhere-else-than-you-thanks-please act. With Beka just wandering around in a foreign city was enough.

Beka was currently lost in the map, following the lines of streets with his eyes, brows furrowed, looking charming as fuck. He nodded curtly, basically saying, that they were going the right direction, then stuffed the map into his pocket. Yuri suddenly felt a strong urge to seek his boyfriend’s hand, he wanted to walk hand in hand as they couldn’t at Saint Petersburg or at Almaty without people sending disgusted looks at them or offensive ideas for what to do with themselves, but just the previous night Yuri saw same-sex couples happily, giddily strolling down the main avenue. It was a bit different world.

Yuri reached for Beka’s hand, catching it, squeezing it with confidence, that he actually had the right to do it. His boyfriend smiled up at him in an Altin-like smile, which was merely more than lips twitching upwards. It looked almost too beautiful, Yuri definitely didn’t trip on a misplaced tile because of it.

"So," Yuri started, "does the surprise event share the theme with the others you imagined?" he asked in a conversational tone. Otabek turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Is this gonna be boring?" His was applying his most innocent voice just to mess with Beka. The boy at this point ignored him with a snort.

A short laugh left Yuri's mouth. Otabek was very fond of his own scheduling ways. Since Yuri reserved the afternoon for his own idea, Beka got a handful of hours to separate between things he found essential for them to visit in their first day here. The second day was also carefully calculated with enough time for Yuri to pack his back. After their two days at the center of Catalonia, they were going to rent a bike and travel north alongside the coast to France as a mini vacation they both deserved between seasons.

"Close your eyes" Otabek said suddenly without stopping in motion. Yuri sighed, did as he told, they were over small issues of trust. Beka gripped his hand more forcefully, putting his other hand on his biceps leading him. They took a few turns and Yuri was wearing a stupid grin as he nearly felt the buzz Beka transmitted as planning and playfulness met in his attitude.

"You can open them." Yuri tried it carefully not to burn his eyes out with the light grey of the early noon weather. He didn't realize what was to see. They were on a small square with nothing particularity significant on it with a small exception.

"Aaa!" Yuri let out an inhuman sound as he got a full visual of the cat sculpture at the right side of the square. He ran to metal kitten, patting its gigantic body. He was already on top of the sculpture when Otabek reach them.

"It’s called El Gato de Botero," he explained while fishing his phone out of his pocket, as Yuri and cats meant Instagram for sure. That was the only thing that meant Instagram in Otabek’s mind. "I didn’t know about it when we were first here. I really wanted to show it to you."

It was a chubby bronze cat with a satisfied kitten smile on its jaw. Yuri winked to the camera, smiling widely. "You know you just ruined our whole day, right? Nothing’s going to be this awesome." Otabek grimaced. Yuri hugged the head of the cat.

"The Sagrada Familia is beautiful. It has everything Gaudí was a master of. You just prejudicial because that’s where your fathers exchanged rings." Yuri looked at him with betrayal in his eyes. Beka had a half-sided, smug smile on his face.

"I hate you," he said with his most serious tone that wasn’t shouting volume. His fucking Beka almost chuckled.

Later, Yuri’s opinion was justified. Well, not by his boyfriend but by himself. The Sagrada Familia was alright for half an hour but Beka spent almost three hours cruising around. Yuri used this time to take pictures of Otabek as he stared in awe at stone basically. The Barri Gótic had its atmosphere and walking hand-in-hand was nice, but got boring really fast. Beka let him rant about things he read on twitter that morning. The Picasso museum was outright disturbing for Yuri and help him make the decision that modern art was even worse than classical. Beka spent half their time there, repressing his adorable smile that was a product of Yuri criticizing everything aloud in his usual sassy way.

After early dinner they went to see the shore and just walked, barefoot in the sand, on the almost empty beach. Those were the moments when Yuri started to get nervous, he could have been idiot and messing up bus schedules or something. And that shit had to be perfect. It was a great compensation that Otabek seemed to be equally excited for his own surprise. He just didn't try to hide it with enervate complains.

They were sitting at the bus, Otabek scratching the unnecessary black nail polish from Yuri’s finger idly, eyes often wondering to the environment, when Beka realized. The speaker didn’t even need to mention it. His whole face lit up and smiled, an outstandingly widely.

"We’re going to Parc Güell, aren’t we?" He had jolly light in his eyes. Yuri shrugged like he had no idea.

"We could go there too." He needed all his acting skills. "Not that I remember that there is any significance to it," he said mildly. Otabek kissed his cheeks in a very fast motion. He wasn’t the man of public affection but it he probably appreciated Yuri for remembering it or coming up with the idea to visits it again. Like becoming friends with Otabek Altin wasn’t an important part in his life.

Yuri saw pictures how crowded the park was at summer and it was nice they always visited in not so busy times, it gave them at least the illusion of privacy. They strolled down the paths, looking at flowers and sculpture, the weird architecture that could never fully bloom, the colorful tiles, the gecko in the middle of it. Yuri didn’t even need to lead Otabek to the spot they ran away the first time they really spoke.

From there they could look at the entrance of the park, the rooftops of Barcelona and the grey horizon that slowly turned yellowish, just for it to turn grey again. Yuri could not exactly recall looking at the sight oh so many years ago, but he remembered how extremely surprised he was at Beka’s proposal of friendship. He wanted to reach the same level of dramatic in social planning too.

"Thanks for bearing with me today," said Beka softly breaking the calm silence. They were sitting on the built in stone benches gazing at the awakening of the twilight. Yuri was playing with Beka’s finger as his boyfriend hugged one of his legs to himself. "I know when I reach the top of your boring-o-meter, but I wanted to show you the city."

Yuri leaned closer to caress his boyfriend's cheeks with one finger. "It was almost enjoyable," he teased. Otabek rolled his eyes, a gesture he definitely learned from Yuri. Otabek seemed content and perfectly peaceful, no lines on his forehead, no tense muscle flexing and relaxing, so this seemed the appropriate moment. "Close your eyes." Beka seemed surprised for a moment.

"Is this revenge?" he asked clearly amused.

"Shut up." Yuri reacted kindly. It may have been revenge. For all the sweetness the Kazakh gave to him, he deserved to get back some. Otabek always had these plans, everything on a mental schedule, knowing exactly what made Yuri content and grateful. Now it was his turn to create something overly cheesy.

He hoped that’s what Otabek wanted, even in his most shut off days, he was a silly romantic, so this should have been a good idea. He tried to sink to one knee without noise and pulled out the simple silver ring that was hidden unceremoniously in his jeans pocket all day long. Maybe he should have bought a box with it, but it was without question more Yuri-ish to have it in his open palm.

"Will you marry me?" he said voice breaking at one point. Otabek's eyes flew open. He felt himself laid bare, open, honest, without the bricks of fear weighting him down. But the expression on Otabek's face wasn't the one he would have anticipated. It was mortified eyes ticking between Yuri's face and the hand that held the ring.

"You don't- Take your time, if you need," he said sitting back on the stone bench, feeling stupid in instant. He never counted with the fact Otabek may wanted to say no. He was being the stupid, selfish Yuri again, that he hated so much, and did everything to make better.

"I-" Otabek, his sweet, always curt, straight-forward Otabek was visibly lost for words. He swallowed, clearly collecting the appropriate words. "I can't." It kind of did not make sense. "I don't even understand." He put his leg down and turned to face Yuri fully. "You- want this?" he asked like he was lost.

Yuri could see how this could be a justifiable question. He wasn't the guy of rose petals and candle-lit dates. He was more practical, more earth-bound. But still, what the fuck.

"Well, yes." He thought it carefully through. "I'm not the most lovey-dovey guy, but this shit is one of the most profound bonds people in romantic relationship can share and I-" He took a deep breath looking down at the main level of the Park. It seemed nothing important changed there since they their first at the park, the only stuff that separated them from the past was the things that happened with them. He turned back to Otabek's dark and intense, at that moment, a bit scared eyes. "I don't fucking want anyone else. I don't want to spend my days with someone else, I want to be with you for like..." he gesture vaguely at the air. "Ever. Or something."

It did not help. Otabek was still blinking like he was about to be abducted by aliens. Yuri's mind was working furiously on everything they said to understand what Otabek meant.

"I know I wouldn't be real, or what, at home," whether home meant Almaty or Saint Petersburg," but it would still be something." he tried to explain desperation creeping into his tone. He was so enthusiastic about it when he finally decided it was what he wanted, needed to do.

"I still can't, Yura" he said with pained face.

"Are you married to someone else?" His mind suddenly was full of scenarios that were taken from stupid action movies. He wasn't far from freaking out at any other dumb conspiracy-theory-like statement his mind made up. Otabek tipped his head in a way that indicated he Yuri was being silly.

"Then why?" he demanded with higher volume. "I mean, you don't have to, you know, but you're saying you can't," he repeated to be sure Otabek knew what he was doing, "not that you won't."

"You're... Too young" he said with the tone of a man who knew what his words were carrying.

Yuri got up vehemently and snorted as he turned away from Otabek just force his mean words back down his throat.

"Is this gonna be the motherfucking theme of our relationship?" He spun around to face Otabek who became considerably too calm for the rant Yuri was about to scream at him. "Oh, Yuri," he started mocking Otabek awfully, in whiny voice "you can't kiss me because you're too young for that." Otabek jaw was set, but he looked at him with superior eyes, like he was being childish. And this was the problem. "Oh, Yuri, you can't suck my cock you're not mature enough for that," he continued with raising volume, and he felt eyes on his back but he was starting really get into it. "Oh, Yuri, we can't move together, you’re not able to a make a decision like that at the age of 19." At that moment he knew his eyes were filled with tears, furious, stupid tears and there was no stopping at that point. "Oh, Yuri you can't say you love m-"

Otabek moved faster than Yuri has ever seen him and gripped his wrists, making him stop in wild gesturing. Beka's eyes were burning with repressed emotions, guilt, anger, pain, maybe even regret and every muscle in his body was tense. Yuri shut it. He needed to gulp air down to be able to make himself ease into the iron-grip.

"Would you please not scream about our intimate moments at the top of your lung in crowded parks?" he hissed at him. Yuri ripped his hands free.

"Would you please not treat me like a kid?" He was aiming for cold and determined, but his sounded broken, vulnerable and begging. He saw how Beka's features got melted by his weakness. His boyfriend tipped his head to the ground with a big sigh. There were several moments when Yuri though he was going to walk around him and just leave, but he just took Yuri's hand, slowly caressing his skin, like it would make everything alright between them. It helped. Beka often used just small intimate touches on him if he was upset, it was just highly self-degrading of him to do it when he was the one to upset Yuri.

"I'm sorry." It was Beka, of course, who was the bigger person. Again. God, Yuri truly was an infant sometimes. It was infuriating at that moment. Otabek always being right, and caring and perfect and Yuri fucking it up on every single occasion.

"What's the real reason?" he asked words slurred. He was over the temper rising moment and now he wanted to break down and fucking cry if this was how this going to end. He didn't fucking want to split, he was not fucking ready for it. He probably won't ever.

"Because I don't want you to ever think back to me as someone who fuck up your life." It was too harsh to hear it without emotions in his tone. Yuri pulled out his arm from Otabek's almost non-existent grip. "You might find it one day that it was a mistake, that you were too young, not experienced enough or just that it was a bad decision." Otabek started fidgeting with his hand like they were useless next to his body.

"Do you want me to write another contract that it was my idea, that if I ever think it's stupid it reminds me, that's how is started? That I wanted back then, here, now?" he asked, voice high pitched. Otabek closed his eyes, like he was in pain. He probably was. It was awful to watch.

Yuri took a breath, and a step back. He needed his mind to work clearly, to be able to understand what his boyfriend was saying to him. "You know it's stupid right?" he asked suddenly aware how little Beka still thought of himself. "It's not like that with us. It was neve-

"Tell me you though this through." He looked up, dark brown eyes intense with hope for once and not pain. Not pain, not uncertainty, not fear, not tiredness. His voice was unsteady. He needed Yuri to confirm that he was loved and cared for.

"First it happened at Baba's and Crispino's wedding." His voice was hoarse. "I was like, convinced I just got mushy from the cheesiness of it, but the idea got stuck in my head and it was kind of nice. The nicest I've had in a while. It made me feel at ease, it made me feel safe, it made me feel happy and it made me feel closer to you". He took a step closer, to put his hands on either side of Beka's face.

"It was almost one and a half year ago," said Otabek, just like matter of fact.

"Yes." Yuri agreed. "Are you convinced? Or should I describe other embarrassing thoughts I have about us growing old and having a tulip farm or some shit?

Beka's shy smile was the proof that this was definitely what he wanted to wake up to every morning in his life. The way his whole face lit up with happiness... It was like winning gold again and again and the GPs, like a broken record, always repeating just the few minutes of it, while everyone cheered for you, while your friends hugged you, while your boyfriend told you how fucking proud he was of you. It was like living in constant daze and happiness. Not that Yuri planned to spent all his remaining years differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Barcelona is beautiful, Yuri's just whiny.
> 
> Also, I'm not even a sentimental person myself, I don't even understand why is this my second proposal fic. But everything is different when it's about concerns your OTP. 
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
